yunokiroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunny Girl, Go!
Bunny Girl, Go! is a phrase Hikaru, Akane, Tewi, Udongein, Creator, Koharu and Chiharu uses to transform into the mighty Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls. However, Koharu prefers grabbing her butterfly wand instead of saying that phrase, and Creator summons technology powered outfits for her instead, along with Koharu. Since Chiharu is possibly an boy, he'll say Bunny Boy, Go! instead. As of Season 2, Devilon, Orbulon, Cleon and Elsword will join the team. Transformation debuts Hikaru and Akane - Episode 1 Tewi Inaba - Episode 3 Reisen "Udongein" Inaba - Episode 3 Creator - Episode 2 Koharu - Not Yet Seen Chiharu - Episode 2 Hikaru to Bunny Girl Blue, The Bunny Girl of Love all Hikaru has to do is say “Bunny Girl, Go!” to transform, when done so, her Bunny Ranger Bracelet opens and bubbles appear out of it, she is now seen as a blue silhouette with her eyes as bubbles surround her. The Bubbles then moves from her feet to her whole body, first the boots, then the suit, the skirt appears from her suit, her fingerless gloves appears, then her armor, finally her helmet with the bunny ears and she strikes a pose Akane to Bunny Girl Red, The Bunny Girl of Courage all Akane has to do is say “Bunny Girl, Go!” to transform, when done so, her Bunny Ranger Bracelet opens and fire comes out of it, she is now seen as a red silhouette with her eyes as the flame circles around her. The flame then moves from her feet to her whole body, first the boots, then the suit, the skirt appears from her suit, her fingerless gloves appears, then her armor, finally her helmet with the bunny ears and she strikes a pose Tewi Inaba to Bunny Girl Pink, The Bunny Girl of Dreams Trio Transformation, Hikaru, Akane and Tewi Inaba Reisen "Udongein" Inaba to Bunny Girl Purple, The Bunny Girl of Intelligence Quartet Transformation, Hikaru, Akane, Tewi Inaba and Reisen "Udongein" Inaba Creator to Bunny Girl Cyan, The Bunny Girl of Hope all Chiruno has to do is say "Bunny Girl, Go!" to transform, when done so, her Bunny Ranger Bracelet opens and cyan magic lines wrap her, she's now seen as a cyan silhouette. the cyan lines disappear and she's now in her helmet, suit, armor and visor, then she strikes a pose. Quintet Transformation, Hikaru, Akane, Tewi Inaba, Reisen "Udongein" Inaba and Creator Koharu to Bunny Girl Orange, The Bunny Girl of Passion Sixtet Transformation, Hikaru, Akane, Tewi Inaba, Reisen "Udongein" Inaba, Creator and Koharu Chiharu to Bunny Girl Green, The Bunny Girl of Effervescent all Chiharu has to do is say "Bunny Boy, Go!" to transform, when done so, his Bunny Ranger Bracelet opens and leaves come out circling around him, he's now seen as a green silhouette while the leaves circle him. Then, the leaves disappear, Chiharu is now see fully with his helmet, suit, armor and visor, then he strikes a pose. Septet Transformation, Hikaru, Akane, Tewi Inaba, Reisen "Udongein" Inaba, Creator, Koharu and Chiharu